StarLess
by b0rn insAne
Summary: Renesmee turns 16 and her family has to move. To a shady dark place called HazelBurg. Renesmee finds a friend there named Bria. They become inseperable but their is something off about her. Something different about her. She smells...like the darkness of the night. She seems to be harboring a dark secret. What is it?


A couple said among swirling pillows of snow in the dark forest. They have been lying in wait for a deer to snack on.

The girl was a pale as the snow surrounding her and her bronze locks fell in wavy curls to her shoulders. Her brown eyes surveyed the dark forest floor looking for any signs of life. She was unlike any other. Her name was Renesmee.

The boy next to her had a deep tan and the blackest hair. He watched the girl with a intense yet loving stare. His name was Jacob.

Jacob wrapped his arm around Renesmee as she yawned loudly. "Tired?" He teased. Renesmee rolled her eyes. "You wish you dork. I'm just bored" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Sounds like someone is afraid of losing" he chuckled. She gave him a quick shove before returning his smile.

"I can't believe I lost again!" Renesmee moaned as she and Jacob walked home. "It's just because you got lost into my beautiful eyes" Jacob joked. Renesmee shook her head even though it was partially true.

Jacob laughed. Renesmee shot him a glare before stalking off and pouting like a little child. "Aww come one Nessie don't be mad at me" Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while she closed her eyes wishing this moment could last forever.

They were both standing quietly not wanting to ruin this sacred moment when a shriek shattered the silence.

"Jacob Black! Get your furry butt over here right now!" Jacob turned to see Renesmee's mom standing in the doorway of the Cullen's house. Jacob reluctantly let go of Renesmee before grinning. "Coming Bells" He sprinted towards the house and watched as Bella Swan's figure got closer and closer until she was standing right in front of him.

"Yes?" he asked. "You know how I feel about you acting like that around my daughter!" Bella scolded. "Come on she is almost 16! She can think for herself now" He added that last sentence more harshly then he meant. A bronze haired man appeared next to Bella and snarled. "Better watch how you say things dog"

Jacob let out a rough laugh. "You still think I'm scared of you Cullen?" He smirked at Edward's furious expression.

Renesmee rolled her eyes and said "Guys come on. Stop it. Mom I'm not going to do anything out of hand and Jacob please calm down" Jacob laughed before turning into a mass of bronze fur and ran off into the snow.

Renesmee opened the sliding door after giving her father a hug and her mother a peck on her cheek. The warmth hit her as she walked in. "Renesmee" the group of vampires said before they all tackled her into a hug. "Uggh guys I was only gone for an hour. You guys act like I have been gone for years or decades in that matter" Aunt Rosalie grins. "You are the most spoiled half human child I have EVER seen" The rest of the family laughs agreeing with Rose. "I know I am" Renesmee retorts before flopping onto the couch.

"I'm bored" she complains loudly while flipping through TV channels at lightning speed. "Better get ready for your new school Nessie" Edward comments. Renesmee groans before dragging herself to her room in their new house where she makes herself appear more presentable and grabs her blue back pack before jumping out of her window onto the forest floor.

Jacob appears in his wolf form and Renesmee gives his neck a hug before walking to the Cullen's garage and hopping into her dads Volvo. She hit the gas pedal sharply and the car let out a low purr before shooting off. Renesmee glances in the rear view mirror and takes in all the detail.

Her wavy locks were up in a high ponytail and she had highlighted her chocolate brown eyes with gold eye shadow and made them stand out with liquid black eyeliner. Her cheeks were rosy with blush and she had sprayed on a fake tan so the humans wouldn't be curious about her pale skin. Her lips look luscious and shiny and her large silver hoop earrings glittered in the sun.

She moves her attention to the road and sees a large brick building loaming into view. She turned sharply into the parking lot and passed a sign that read: Welcome to HazelBurg Winston High School in big block letters. She nervously parks around and closes her eyes. "Breathe in Breathe out Breathe in Breathe out" Renesmee mutters to herself. The students rushing into the building all take a moment to gawk at her car. Damn it! She screams mentally at herself. Why did I have to bring the most outrageous out of ALL of the Cullen cars?

She grits her teeth as she grabs her bag and gets out of the car. After making sure it was locked and secure she turns around only to find-what seemed- like half the school staring at her. She shakes her head and decides to ignore their stares. She quickly walks onto the sidewalk and opened the glass door to the front office. "Yes?" a bored woman asks behind the desk. "Umm hello I am Renes-" The lady cuts her off. "The new kid?" She pops her gum loudly before continuing "That's lovely. Welcome to Winston. We all hope you will be very happy here blah blah blah" She hands Renesmee her schedule before returning to painting her nails.

Rude! Renesmee storms off feeling very irritated when she accidently smack into a broad chest. "I'm sorry" she mutters but when she tries moving around him he sticks out his tan arm to stop her. "I'm Bryan" Renesmee rolls her eyes and raises her eyes to stare at this "Bryan".

He had tan skin, wavy golden hair, sky blue eyes and teeth so white there should have been a sign attached to them reading: Blindness may occur if looked at directly. He was a typical American hunk. Any girl would be screaming at his feet but after spending all that time with gorgeous vampires, their features chiseled to perfection, he just wasn't that impressive.

"Well that's wonderful. You know your own name. Hurrah" Renesmee said dryly. Bryan chuckled once before asking "Whats your name sweetheart?" Renesmee let out a low growl before stating "Look here and listen carefully. I am NOT your sweetheart" with that she shoots him a glare before stalking off. She could still hear his laughter after walking up multiple flights of stairs. She snarls before yanking open the door to her first hour class.

The whole class turns to look at her and the teacher urns and says in a Russian accent "Zell I zee you finally decided zo join us" She pushes back her classes and smirks at the class expecting them to laugh.

The room is as silent as a room of dead people. The teacher sniffs and says "Please introduce yourself" Renesmee cough into my fist before announcing "Renesmee Cullen" The class muttered a halfhearted hello and a few snickered at her name. "Well umm Resme-" "Renesmee" she corrected. "Ya well go over and sit by " The teacher points to a girl with an empty desk next to her and walks over there quickly. After Renesmee sat down and pulled out her books her neighbor turned to her and said "Hey Renesmee. I'm Brianna. Call me Bria or Bree" The girl flashed her a smile before continuing "Ignore Mrs. Sullivan. She is always a bit mean to the new kids in school" Bria turns around to face the front and I study her features.

She has wavy black hair that fell to her shoulders and her eyes were the color of a sapphire. They looked like they could see into a soul She was pale-like a vampire- and very long limbed. Her ears were slightly pointed and so were her teeth. She had high cheek bones that gave her a regal look. Something about her sent chills down my back.

**Dum Dum DUUUUMMMM. Hope u like it! Who or shall I say What is Bria? Find out in the next 8 chapters! LOL **


End file.
